Optimal and hierarchical Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) address schema design for an enterprise network is typically an arduous manual task. For example, some existing solutions may use spreadsheets or other IPv4 calculator programs. Due to the manual nature of the process, common errors can result in a non-optimal address schema design that cannot be summarized, such as by using simple ranges. In general, Internet Protocol (IP) address design is not considered a requirement, as most networks are already assigned IP addresses. Further, when a network size grows, IP addresses are assigned on an as-needed basis from available private address space.
Presently, IP address design for a network is typically performed by selecting up a random private address space defined by the Internet Assigned Numbers Authority (IANA) and assigning addresses to networks. Existing methodologies for assigning addresses based on geographic, regional, location, and office types are typically manual and non-systematic. There are various management tools for IP addresses, but no design tool exists that allows a user to optimally design IP addresses for: 1) an existing network that requires scaling; 2) a greenfield new company network design; and 3) companies integrating and requiring re-IP of their networks. The deficiency of existing ways to design network IPs is non-optimal, non-homogeneous, and non-hierarchical, which can result in the creation of a non-optimal routing table and unnecessary resource utilization. Another significant deficiency is the probability of non-contiguous addresses advertised from various locations/offices to the core network.